zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can't reach this area on the map
Below are two screenshots of an area in the lower section of Labrynna. The first one is the area in the present and the second is the same area in the past. As you can see there is land there in the present (there's even a cave underwater and a place to plant a Gasha Seed). Unfortunately I have been unable to reach this land because as you can see by the third screenshot (where I overlayed both the past and the present land masses) there is no place to warp to. The land isn't close enough (indicated by the red arrow) or even overlapping so you can land there when you warp. I was just wondering if anyone had any ideas how to reach this? Dmckinnon 01:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :It can't be reached until you get the Zora Scale. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm at the end of the game and I have everything—including the Zora Scale. I just want to know how to reach that area. Dmckinnon 01:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :In the present enter the Sea of Storms. Go one screen up and surface. Go one screen right and dive. Then go one screen down and one left and surface. You are at the location in the present. Play the Tune of Ages to go to the past and you are at the location in the past. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Right, I know how to get there (hence the maps). But as I show with the arrow there isn't enough room to warp onto dry land. I've tried standing right on the edge of the land and it still doesn't warp me onto the other area of land. I always appear on the rocks. Dmckinnon 02:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :You can't warp onto the land in the past. You have to warp into the water and swim onto the land. My previous post was a step by step guide on how to get there. You have to follow the steps as described. You always appear on the rocks because you didn't enter the entrance to the Sea of Storms in the present as was the very first step I listed. You can not reach it by warping from the parcel of land in the past. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I just discovered this on the Zelda Wiki site: "In an ordinary game of Oracle of Ages, Link will be unable to get inside the ring of whirlpools in the present, thus making it impossible for him to complete the map. However, in a Linked Game of Oracle of Ages (when Oracle of Seasons is played first), the entrance to the Sea of Storms will appear in the present instead of the past, as will the Piratians. As such, Link will be able to explore the entire sea." I started with Oracle of Ages first, which is probably why I can't get onto that area of land in the present. --Dmckinnon 11:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC)